What The Hell Just Happened?
by AndradeFreak
Summary: Nelson thinks Zander is a lady's man and explains how he wishes he could be more than what he is, Zander however can't believe that Nelson can't see how adorable he is. Slash. Zander/Nelson. Better then it sounds...I think :P


Yay, first shot at a How to Rock fan fiction,

This is slash though… Nelson/Zander

…

"I'm not exactly the smoothest person, Zander," Nelson explained, frowning as he slumped and looked around the room he was in. No matter how many times he had been up here,

Zander's room always felt so strange…it felt as if he was invading some territory that just put him on edge. It was only Zander's room though…no one else's.

"No arguments there," Zander retorted, smiling as the other frowned even more in return like a hopeless mutt, "I'm just kidding, Nelson."

"No you're not," The brunette explained, sighing for the hundredth time that day, "I'm hopeless, a lost cause…I can't do anything right-"

"Sure you can," Zander defended on his behalf, "you're great, you're funny, lovable, musically talented-"

"The why can't I get a girl?" He asked back, "why can't I be cool and calm, and collected, a lady's man, like you."

"You can be – you think I'm a lady's man?"

Nelson cocked an eyebrow at Zander as a 'full of himself' smile fell onto his lips.

"Never mind about that," Zander said, catching the others annoyed look, "besides you got a little something, something."

"Yeah, cropped mop hair, and big beaver teeth," Nelson retorted with an eye roll, "oh, and you can't forget the lost ability of talking to the female population."

"Your hair is awesome," Zander shot back with a smile, sitting beside Nelson who sat on his bed looking miserable and just so unsure of himself, "your teeth are cute, and that stutter is actually pretty adorable."

"You're just saying that," Nelson said back, throwing himself back to lie on the bed. He sighed in defeat and annoyance and then shut his eyes, trying to forget the fact that he was lying on Zander's bed…in his room…once again, that just weirded him out.

'What is with his self-esteem?' Zander wondered, 'Can't he see that he's kind of adorable…?'

"Face it…I'm just not smexy like you," Nelson stated, still laying down with his eyes closed, "Casey's word, not mine."

Zander smirked at that and then watched as his friend lay peacefully, his mouth parted slightly to display his slightly big teeth.

'They are adorable,' Zander reminded himself, still watching the other.

"You're not that bad looking," he admitted to the brunette.

"But I'm not that great looking," Nelson retorted.

"You're fine," Zander quickly shot back, the words slipping from his mouth.

"Again, you're just saying that."

Zander groaned at that and then shrugged, 'How could he make the boy see how cute he actually is…?'

"Now just drop it, okay?" Nelson asked, still peacefully relaxing now, despite his racing heart from the words his friend had said to him. 'Why is my heart beating so fast?' He wondered, trying to close his eyes tighter, fearing that Zander would be able to read his thoughts if he were to open them.

Zander pouted, still watching his friend…

'How…?'

An idea suddenly clicked into his head, an idea that actually made a faint blush creep up onto his toned skin. 'Suppose that might get the message across…but then again, it might be the wrong message…'

His thoughts made him giggle silently, and his heart thump evidently, 'No way…'

He smiled at the crazy idea, laughing to himself again but then glanced at Nelson, finding himself unable to look away.

'No way…' he thought again, licking his lips to his surprise.

'No…no…no…'

Zander sat up, his thoughts still wound up, but crept silently closer to Nelson, leaning over him in both anxiety and fear. 'No…' he thought one more time, just inches away from the others face, 'how could he not feel my closeness…?' he wondered.

Nelson tried to remain calm, despite the anxiety that was creeping into him. Zander was just over him, he could tell that much and he feared opening his eyes for some reason. It was like as if he opened them he would die…or something on that level…again, these sorts of feelings just crept up into him whenever he was in Zander's room. 'Or could it be Zander…yes, suppose it could be Zander or at least whenever he was alone with Zander that is…'

Zander licked his lips again, telling himself to stop what he was doing, to just forget the stupid plan and pull away like nothing had even happened…

Nelson, despite the feeling within his gut, opened up his eyes, and found himself staring up at Zander who was just above him. In fact, his face was right above his own…a few inches higher.

"…what are you doing?" He asked curiously, parting his lips slightly more than they had been.

Zander blushed at the way the other looked at him, finding himself to be the lost one for once.

"Erm…what?" He asked stupidly, still lying above the other, unable to pull back.

"…what are you doing?" Nelson asked again, still confused.

"Just…lying over you…" the other answered, blushing even more at how stupid that had sounded.

"I can see that," Nelson declared, clearing his throat and licking his lips slightly, "but why are you…lying over me?"

"…that's an excellent question," Zander said back in return, watching as the other licked his lips.

Nelson awaited for the boy to continue or get off, but neither thing happened so he just laid there, watching as the other's tan cheeks turned slightly red in color more and more.

"…can you get off then?" He finally asked, earning a nod.

"Yeah, of course," Zander answered, finally moving.

The two boys sat awkwardly on the bed, neither one looking at each other.

"…maybe I should go," Nelson whispered, standing slowly, "I mean, I got to go – not that I want to – but I have to."

Zander smirked at his friend and nodded, finding the stuttering to be adorable beyond measure.

"Yeah, I'll show you out."

The two headed down the stairs of Zander's home, Nelson putting on his shoes and sweater and grabbing his things as they reached the door. 'Nobody was home yet,' Zander noted, watching as the brunette put his shoes on.

"Well I'll see you," Nelson said, nodding and opening the front door, "I mean at school – or at practice – tomorrow – yeah."

Once again Zander chuckled and nodded,

"Yeah, catch you later cutie – I mean, Nelson!"

Nelson blushed slightly at that but ignored it and nodded, "Okay…"

The two looked at each other before Nelson turned halfway, leaving the view of the front porch to look at Zander.

"Bye," Nelson said quickly, lightly planting a kiss on Zander's cheek, trying to pull off any kind of smooth move he could muster. In all entirely, he didn't know what had possessed him to do it but he did it, and he succeeded at it without looking like a total idiot.

Zander froze in place as his friend scurried off, leaving him and the open doorway ajar.

'What the hell just happened…?' He thought, touching his cheek gently, the blush deepening his cheeks until they burned.


End file.
